


Ender's Torment

by sequoia1234



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Escape, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insanity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Murder, Obsession, Other, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, parent murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequoia1234/pseuds/sequoia1234
Summary: Ender and Val are brutally beaten by their mother, Ender goes insane, but is able to get away. Will he go back for Val...





	1. The Escape from Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val never learned how to properly speak, please know that the misspelled words are there on purpose.

Ender looks around his room, agitated by his inability to think of a way out. He sees his nurse come in while he is lying in the bed.

As if far away, he hears her bark, “Ender, time to take your meds.”

Seeing the door ajar he feels terrified and energized at the same time. Ender jumps up and runs past his doctor and out into the cold, sterilized hallway, but he doesn’t feel the cold around him, all he can think about is what happened three years ago… and a promise he made. Ender was only twelve then, but he was the oldest kid he knew in life experiences for he had seen more than most kids his age.

_It was daytime, a mix of blue sky and clouds, it was warm enough that he didn’t need anything more than the shorts and shirt he had on, the only clothes he had ever owned. His neighbor was standing outside his family's door, beckoning for him to come in, he knew that if he didn’t get back inside quickly, she would tell Her that he had gone outside; but he wanted out, he wanted to run, to get away from it all, he needed to find an escape, but without Valery with him, there was no chance of ever getting one._

Boof! (muffled)

Ender was called back to reality when he knocked into the window; If only he could break it, then he would be able to jump out. He would be free. Ender reached for the nearest item, a metal box on the nearby admittance desk that the doctors use to hold their keys. Ender threw it at the window with all of his might. He didn’t try to turn away when the glass shattered, leaving him covered in scrapes and cuts from the sharp pieces. Ender looked through and without thinking…he jumped.

Ender’s world has turned into slow motion, every second seems to drag on. He looks at the tops of security lights and telephone poles as they slowly get closer to him, the wind so loud he feels deaf. As he whizzes past the wires, the pavement of the old cracked parking lot rushes up to meet him. Time has gone from a crawl to a swift fast forward. Ender curls into a ball and hopes he lands in the right position.

And then…He hits the pavement.


	2. The Finding of Tourchered Life

Ender rolls over onto his knees and after taking a second to get his bearings, stands up and begins to run.

To his surprise and disbelief, he is alive--bruised and maybe broken, but alive.

He runs slowly at first, his muscles protesting after so long in a bed, his muscles are screaming in pain from the jump, but slowly he tunes those things out and runs faster. Ender runs as fast and as long as he can. As he runs his mind slips again to his past.

_“Ender went outside the moment that I wasn’t looking ma’am,” says Mrs. Rel, Ender’s neighbor, and babysitter._

_“He will be sorry for that.”  She mutters with a dark sense of anger in her voice, thinking no one hears, but Ender hears. He imagines her usual stern look. “Thanks for telling me Mrs. Rel.” She quickly adds to make herself look good. Ender was there, cowering in the shadows of his prison after She had bolted the doors and windows shut for about the hundredth time that week._

_Ender hears his little sister whimpering from the other side of the wall, “What’s wrong?” he asked, concern filling his voice, but he already knows the answer._

_“She will kil you tis time foor sore.” Ender’s two-year-old sister, Valery, whimpers._

_“If She kills me, then who will be there to do all of the chores and watch over you?” Ender says playfully._

_“It’s none joke Ener, this is reel!” Val hisses at him, angry at his apathy._

_Ender sighs, “I know Val, I just need to find a way out for us--”_

_Val quickly interrupts him, “Don’t tallk like tat Ener! You knoow what She do if hears you!” The  fear and fury in her voice tore at Ender’s heart._

_“Val, I don’t care if She hears me! I don’t care what She does to me! She could kill me for all I care! I just want you to be safe!! I want you to find a family that is nothing like this one!” Valery tries to shush him but he can’t stop.  “I have quit caring about myself, Val, all I care about now is getting you out of here! You are all that matters!”_

_Valery starts to speak “Ener doon’t--”_

_BANG BANG BANG!!!_

_The banging on the wall next to them drowns out the rest of what Ender’s sister was trying to say as She’s pounding reminds them that they are never really alone. They both fall into a pall-like silence._

Ender sees the edge of the road and is pulled back to reality by the choice he now had to make: right to his old home and Valery or left away from the evil that has been haunting him for the past nine years. To Ender, there is no choice, besides the choice of breaking or keeping a promise he made to Valery two years ago: A promise to get her out, to come back for his little sister.

Ender turns right and with renewed energy, he runs.

Ender runs until he sees something he recognizes: his personal Hell.


	3. The Savior of Life

He runs to the vent. The only thing that leads to the escape that he always wished for, but he couldn’t ever use without Valery--he couldn’t leave her with She there.

“Val” He whispers.

When he gets no response he repeats it, louder this time. Hearing no response he panics, worried that his little sister might have been harmed…or worse.

 

_Ender was 13 and Valery was only three, Ender fell sick with Enterovirus and when he got better Valery soon got very sick, She took Valery to the hospital so that She could get Valery help. Valery was revived three times, but they didn’t give up. Everyone knew that it was all Enders fault if he had stayed away from her then she wouldn’t be sick._

 

Just like now, Ender thought: without me leaving she wouldn’t be alone and I would know she wasn’t harmed.

“Ener, is tat you?” Valery whispers back unsure of what to do.

“Good, you’re alive;” Ender sighed, relieved, “How is She doing”

“She got badder afer you lef.”

“I’m so sorry Val, I always meant to come back for you, but that place has really good security and is difficult to break out of. I got--”

“Where was you? Why you have to break out? She said me tat you run away and never come bak.”

“Val you know that could never be true, I would never leave you here.” Ender reassures her.

“I hopped tat you ran gone, tat you gote out. I wised for soo lang tat you have gote out. tat She whas wright and you runed away, nope to return.”

“Val. _We_ will get out of this, together.” Ender says, more reassuring himself then her.

“No we nope get out of tis, but we will be togeter. She said me so: if I gets you to com back tat we stay togeter. She won’t kil you. She said me so.”

“Val She lied!” Ender shouts accidentally, “does She know I’m here?” He adds quickly.

“No. She out at te waiter hol. Tat wat She said me.”

“I’ll get you out of this, just wait, I’m coming for you.”

Ender climbs into the room and smells the year old feces and dead hay that he used to use as a bed. He thinks about when there was a bed and the smell his mother used to carry around with her everywhere, the smell of lilacs, his mother’s favorite flower. Ender shakes the thought away as he climbs over to the wall and through the vent to get to Valery. As always Valery’s room is darker than his own, for he has the vent that led to the outside, but Valery only has the vent that connects his room to hers.

As Ender reaches out and pulls Valery close to him he urged, “Grab my neck and hold on tight, everything will be alright Val.”

As Valery holds on to Ender as he climbs back over the wall to the hole in the ceiling she slips and falls into Ender’s old prison.

“Val, are you hurt” Ender said with worry and fear coating his voice like snow coats a rock in the middle of a New England winter.

“I doesn’t tink so” Valery whimpered trying to hold back tears and be brave even when she knows that she is hurt.  

“Come on Val, we have to hurry” Ender states while picking up Valery in his arms and crawls out of the vent.

“Were us ging Ener” Valery asks with worry, for she had never gone outside that she could remember.

“I don’t know, I just know we are going far away,” Ender says looking at the blue sky that he never really saw before, its beauty so changing that he couldn’t help it.

Ender smiled knowing that Valery would be able to look at the sky many more times. It was the first time Ender had smiled since Arabella, his loving mother disappeared and was replaced by She.


	4. The Getaway from Hell

“We need to go to the city, that is the only place they won’t look for us in.” Ender says to himself, “But if we go to the city then there will be less of a chance that we would be safe and cared for.”

“Wat you say Ener” Valery mumbles half asleep in Ender’s arms. 

“It’s:  **What are** you say **ing** ,” Ender corrects, “And I am saying that we should go to the city, you’ve never been there.”

“She said me tat people dee in te city Ener” Valery whimpers afraid. 

“She  **told** me  **that** people  **die** in  **the** city,” Ender corrected, “and people die everywhere Val, it is a fact of life.” Ender stated with a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice.

“Why  **are** you mad Ener. I thought  **that** you loved me.” Valery cried.

“I do Val, I love you more than anything in the world; I risked my life for you, I jumped out of a three-story building to find you! I came back to where She was and all for you! What else do you want from me!” Ender yelled.

“WAH!!” Valery howls, “WAHAHAH!”

“Oh Val, don’t cry. I love you I really do, I love you and I’m so sorry that I snapped at you. Please stop crying.” Ender begs. “I was just tired. we should find a place for rest.” 

“O…o…okay Ener.” Valery whimpered trying to sound strong and not weak as usual.

After that Ender and Valery found a place to rest and got some sleep. 

“Wake up Val we need to get going.” Ender said waking Valery up.

“Were we going Ener, peas tell me?” Valery asked

“It’s ‘Where are we going’ and ‘please tell me?’ and I don’t know.” Ender said, unsure. 

When they were walking all Ender could think about was the feeling of being followed. All he thought was  _ I’m being followed, someone is following me _ and when Ender turned around all he saw was Valery, but Ender couldn’t shake this feeling of being followed. More than anything he wanted to be wrong. 

But Ender was more right than a genius adding one to one…


	5. The End of Valery

Blinded by the city lights, Ender stopped and his long-buried Stockholm Syndrome kicked in. Ender saw She as his mother again and forgot all of the torture that she put him through and forgets why he is running from his mother.

“We need to go back Val; we can’t run away from her, she’s our mother,” Ender says with growing panic.

Valery shoots him a worried glare, “What you mean Ener, She hurted us.”

Ender grabs Valery by the hand and tugs her towards her ever close coming demise. Little did Ender know that at any small action the madness could take hold of him, and never let go.

Ender feels She’s fist before he knows She is right behind them. With the impact to his jaw his vision goes blurry and he has to use all his energy to just fight the urge to pass out, and fight it for Valery.

“Val!” Ender screams as he regains full vision just in time to see Valery being taken away from him yet again by She, all dreams of Arabella disintegrated as he saw She taking his sister away from him yet again, the moment embedding itself in his mind.

Then…he sees the knife.

Its sparkle looks so calming until it registers in his mind… until he knows who’s neck it’s about to slice; he knows there’s nothing he can do.

“NO!” Ender cries his voice shaking as he sees the red run down his little sister’s neck, body, arms, and legs then dripping to the ground in drops and slowly speeding into a stream of blood then gathering at the top of the hill and slowly running down to greet him like Hell greets an angel as he is taken into a swirling rampage of madness and restarts a bloodthirsty hunt for the one who drove him insane. 


	6. The End of She

When he woke up Ender’s hands, face and clothes were all coated in blood…Valery’s blood. All he could think about was her blood, the moment She killed her was replaying over and over again in his mind.

“What did I do to ever deserve this,” Ender scream at the world, “Seriously, what did I do wrong.” he cries, slightly softer than before.

Then Ender knew what he must now do, He had to kill She, he had to avenge his little sister’s death. _For Val’s sake, I must do it. There’s no other way._ Ender though not caring what it meant. For Valery’s sake, he is going to do whatever is needed to take She down.

Ender pulled himself up and not looking at the blood or the dead body of his little sister he started walking, to She.

 

_“Ener I scad, hep me Ener.” Val whimpered._

_“It’s okay, I’m here. Annabella can’t hurt you if I’m here.” Ender said, his voice without fear._

_“She no moter She evil.” Val cried in Enders' arms._

_“Get off him, you two have had enough time together. it’s about time you learned to be apart. HA, HA, HA.” She said right before She took Val away for the very first time, but not the last._

_“Ener Hep, She gotted me. Ener hep.” Val screamed as She took her away._

_Ender did nothing… and he regretted it ever since._

 

The moment played in Ender’s head over and over again. He had to kill her.

When Ender got back to the house he finally took it all in, and what he was about to do, but he didn’t stop, he just kept on going with renewed strength due to his great anger.

She was asleep, so it was quite simple to go into the house. Ender realized he needed a plan, and so he stopped and thought one up. He’d get the knife She kept on her bed rest and slice her throat, just like She did to Valery.

Seeing the knife still covered with his sister’s blood was almost everything he could handle, but he picked it up any way.

As he put it to She’s neck he felt a slight resistance and then saw the blood gush.

 _She will never bother me or Val ever again._ Ender thought’s haunted him.

Ender needed to go on, but how. He thought about it as he walked to the restaurant across the street, then he saw the help wanted sign and walked on in.

“Do you still need help?” Ender asked his voice shaking.

“Ya. What’s your name kid, I need to know you name if you want to work here?” the man said.

“Ener,” Ender said with renewed faith that he would survive, for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I was younger I was still a fan of happy endings, sorry. I no longer am so read other of my stories if you want more, without the happy bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I wrote this when I was 10, I hope you enjoy, sorry for no sex. Other works of mine may have sex.


End file.
